forhonorfandomcom-20200223-history
Training
Training Mode is a series of tutorials that teaches the player basic and advanced game mechanics used in For Honor. Apprentice Trials For all warriors who have just joined the For Honor battlefield, Apprentice Trials is the new onboarding system where you'll learn basic techniques of the art of battle, including: * How to use light and heavy attacks * How to dodge and roll * How to use Guard Break * How to conserve your stamina during combat You'll be graded as you go, so you know which areas need improvement, and will be given rewards based on your performance. Warrior Trials For warriors looking to take the next step in their training, Warrior Trials teaches more advanced battle techniques, such as: * External blocks * Parries * Revenge mode * Zone attacks * Advanced Guardbreak * Feints Just like Apprentice Trials, you will be graded and given rewards based on your performance. Training Arena The arena is your training ground to customize as you see fit. You can test new heroes, perfect mix-ups and timings, and learn how to retaliate against specific heroes who are giving you trouble. The arena allows you to: * Customize AI behavior * Set modifiers on your hero regarding health, stamina, and revenge state * Gain insights on damage points and stamina costs Apprentice Trials = Attacking * Chain two attacks together Dodge and Roll * Dodge a top heavy attack * Don’t get hit during the trial Basic guard break * Throw an enemy into the wall * Defeat an enemy into the spikes * Throw an enemy off a ledge Stamina * Don’t run out of stamina more than once * Guardbreak throw an exhausted enemy * Drain an enemy’s stamina twice |-|Warrior Trials= Assassin’s defense * Block 30 attacks * Perform a deflect * Don’t get hit during the trial External Block * Parry an external attack * Throw an enemy into the saw * Don’t get hit during the trial Revenge Mode * Activate Revenge Mode 3 times * Use Revenge to Auto-Parry your target * Complete trial without blocking Zone Attack * Defeat 75 soldiers * Activate Revenge Mode * Never become exhausted Execution * Execute all enemies * Complete the trial with all allies alive * Complete the trial with full health Advanced Guardbreak * Use counter guardbreak to ledge an enemy * Guardbreak a dodging enemy * Ledge an enemy and kill them from above Parry * Follow up a parry with a guardbreak * Parry a light attack * Parry an unblockable attack Feint and Openings * Parry the lawbringer * Parry the centurion * Throw an enemy into the saw |-|Training Arena (Arena)= The Training Arena is where warriors can test and practice their acquired skills. Here, warriors can test out and learn how to play new new heroes, practice movesets, combos, and tactics, practice countering enemy tactics, and just improve their overall skill. Map Selection There are only three maps where warriors can practice: The Ring, The Sanctuary, and The Pit. These are open and simple arenas where warriors can practice skill sets without the fear of traps and hazards. Hero Selection Before you enter the arena, you will pick a hero to practice. You can also practice with heroes that are locked. If you choose to change heroes, you will be taken back to the training menu. Opponent Selection Before you enter the arena, you will pick an opponent to practice against. You will chose not only what warrior to face but what level AI they possess. You can change opponents at any time in the arena either through the menu or through the quick menu. Settings Settings can be changed for both you and your opponent. You and your opponent have the same but separate options. The same with Health and Stamina. Health & Stamina * On: Regular settings. Heroes become exhausted when stamina is depleted and die when health hits zero. * Regenerate: As it is drained, it will be restored a moment afterwards. * Heal on Kill: After killing your target, the meter will be restored. * Off: The meter remains fully charged at all times. Revenge * On: Regular settings. Revenge is gained when performing defensive acts. * Always On: Revenge is always active. * Off: Revenge is no longer a factor. Attack Stats: a box on the right displays the information about the moves being performed by both your and your opponent. Details are stamina cost and health cost. Move validation: Indicates when a tagged move it performed correctly with a visual and audio cue. You can change which moves are tagged in the moveset menu. Opponent Timing Feedback::When your opponent performs and attack, a bar will appear indicating during what period defensive actions should be taken. |-|Training Arena (Opponent) = Opponent Type * Custom moveset: the opponent performs the moves checked off for it. When they are summoned, all opponents start with no moves check and, therefore, do nothing. * Presets: Each hero has a preset set of moves that are often seen performed. Check off the moves you wish to face to learn how to counter them. * AI: Your opponent is seized control by a Bot of the level you selected for them. Lowering the AI level will require a new opponent. Navigation * Follow Player: Opponent will continuously try to close the gap between you and it * Stay: Opponent will remain in the same location. Move Cooldown Allow or disable the three second cooldown between attacks.